DRAGON PRINCESS:the most powerful mage in fiore
by xXPrincessLuckyHeartfiliaXx
Summary: lucy heartfilia has been kick out in team natsu cause natsu think lucy is a weak keep using spirits and a damsel in distress new guild new love you can choose between RoLu or StiCy pls review
1. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**PLS READ THIS AGAIN FROM THE START CAUSE IM EDIT SOME PARTS **

**THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING**


	2. fairy to tigers

Lucy is being ignored by all Fairy Tail members because of lissanna came back from DEATH (usually EDOLAS)

~one year past~Lucy's POV

**ughh the guild is celebrating one year for lissanna's came back from DEATH**

**everyday im tired of celebrating im going to a mission** *while I almost reach the request board I bumped into natsu* **Yo luce I wanna say something to you:**natsu said **what is it**:isaid _I have a bad feeling about this_ I thought **well y-you k..now that lissanna's back** he said **yes **I said **can lissanna join the team** he said **well its ok** I said **well you know luce I** **mean to replace you at team natsu also she's far stronger than you and precisely your weak like a damsel in distress **he said _so that's what you think of me …i'll show you next time you two are far weaker than me I thought _**ok im fine in doing solo missions** I said **really luce thank you thank you thank you **he said *I walk away and go to our master's office*

**mira is master in his office **I asked mira **Hai lucy **answered mira

**thank you mira **I said **no problem lucy **mira said *going to master's office and knocks* **master are you there? **lucy said **Haii come in my child **master said **master I wanna quit this guild **I said **why my child?** master said **natsu kick me out of the team and he call me damsel in distress **I said **ok my child if you insist remember us always my child** master said while chanting an unknown spell to erase my insignia **bye master **I said **bye my child **master said

I walk towards my apartment and begin packing for training

_guess I can summon virgo to pack my things _I thought

**GATE OF THE MAIDEN I OPEN THEE ****_VIRGO_**

**yes hime **virgo said **can you pack important things for my training **I said **hai hime **virgo said **done hime **virgo said **wow so fast **i said **time for punishment hime** virgo said **no punishment go back now** i said _where do I go now? _I thought **AHA ill go to SABERTOOTH **I said

~meanwhile at the train station~

**ummmm rouge is that a fairy **sting said **no she don't have a insignia **rouge said **that means that she's a free mage **sting said *while approaching her*

**hey there blondie you don't have guild **sting said **sting don't cause trouble **rouge said **y-you a-are f-from sabertooth are you? can I join your guild?** lucy said **lucy-san lucy-san why did you leave me **marie said while crying **youre a dragon slayer **sting said **what dragon train you** rouge said **um excuse me** **lucy-san is not a dragon slayer **marie said **then why she have an exceed **sting said **cause she is the dragon princess she can learn all magic in fiore that stupid natsu kick her out of their team cause he think lucy-san is weak cause he can't sense any dragon power on lucy cause she had 4 limiter and she only use her celestrial keys present by her mama **marie said **rouge can we join sabertooth **asked lucy **let's go **rouge said leaving sting dumbfolded

~a few mnutes ago~lucy's pov

**where here **sting said **yehey **i said** lucy come faster **rouge said **haii **i said **WE'RE BACK **sting shouted

they greeted back:_how the mission welcome back who's that chick_ *going to master jiemma's office and had been blocked by minerva*

**ohhh what we got here a lost fairy **minerva said **ughh you bitch im not a lost fairy don't you see i dont have fairy tail insignia im gonna join sabertooth to get revenge on those ptied fairies** i said all the members was shocked from what i say **you what's you're name **minerva said **lucy lucy heartfilia **i said **now lucy you're officially my best friend **minerva said **ahhh **all of them shout **expect the unexpected **rouge said **papa there's a new recuit **minerva said **who is it **jiemma asked **lucy lucy heartfilia papa **minerva said **that weak pathetic trash **jiemma said **ughh why is everyone think that im a worthless trash im not a trash that you can throw when i lose 1 match and failed 1 mission **i said **i like this girl its like minerva when she's a little girl **jiemma said **thank you sho****ulder pink **i said **marie where do you want **rouge asked **stomach rouge-kun **marie said **you will be my child from now on lucy ok** jiemma said **hai father **i said

NEXT CHAPTER UPDATING SOOON

NATSU:lucee come back at fairy tail im sorry

LUCY: no

STING:heard thhat natsu she's no gonna go back to you fairies with tail

LUCY:don't fight

NATSU:let's fight winner gets luce

STING:haii get ready *fights*

NATSU: *fights*

LUCY:BAKA Time ark FREEZE

NATSU and STING:*FREEZE*

LUCY:that's better

LECTOR:lucy-san don't do that to sting

LUCY:he; started it

Lucky: ughh lucy Time ark UNFREEZE nxt time listen to lucy or im not gonna unfreeze you nxt time *glares*

STING and natsu:she sure does scary

Lucky:wat saying something?

STING:none

LUCY: she sure is like erza *sweatdropped*

Lucky:Lucy wanna go out? *makes a cute smile*

LUCY:haii kawaii

STING and NATSu:sometimes she can be cute *blushes*

**sorry i'll update chapter 2 tommorrow gomene sorry if its not good GOMENE IM A NEWBIE ON WRITTING A STORY WATCH FAIRYTAIL THE MOVIE PHOENIX PRIESTESS**

**I CRY WHEN I WATCH IT SOO DRAMATIC**

**FOLLOW ME DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. LUCKY RETURNS

~dragon princess:the most powerful mage in fiore~

**USUALLY IM THINKING OF StiCy BUT THE MAJORITY SAYS RoLU**

**SO IM GONNA STICK WITH RoLu**

**CHAPTER 2 : Lucky lucy twin sister LUCY POV**

**im gonna announce the once who are going to participate in the GMG so listenSTING,ROUGE,ORGA,RUFUS AND LUCY,done no more questions** jiemma said **you all i trusted you to bring my precious child safe after training ok** jiemma said **hai master **they said **father no need to worry i have power father** i said**just be careful lucy **jiemma said **bye father **i said

~TRAIN STATION~

**NO NOT THE TRAIN** sting shouted **yes yes train** i said **lets go** minerva said sting is beside minerva and lucy is beside rouge **rouge are you ok **i said **no n-no i-im n-not** rouge said with a green face **i hope this will help *cast troia*** i said **tnx lucy that helps** rouge said **l-lucy c-ca-s-t t-h-at a-t m-me** sting said **haii *troia*** i said **thank you thank you thank you** sting said while hugging lucy **sting you know someone is glaring at us** i said ***glares*** rouge doing **don't worry i will not steal lucy from you** sting said rouge looked at lucy with a tint pink on his cheeks

**~meanwhile at the beach~still lucys pov**

**guys lets go to the other side ok** i said

**ill teach you dragon slaying technic lets go** i said

**GATE OF THE DRAGON WORLD I OPEN THEE DRAGON REALM** i chanted

**welcome back hime orion said (orion is a guard of the dragon realm ok)**

**orion those are my friends pls guide them to my dragons ok and can you buy me all requip in earthland **i said **hai hime you all come follow me **orion said talkingto my group

**lucy-san where are we going **marie asked **let's go to your home princess marie **i said **you're most welcome to my home princess lucy **marie said **marie do you have three exceed eggs? **i asked **hai lucy-san there they are the exceed egg over100 eggs **marie said **minerva likes color light blue rufus yellow and orga black **i said** i'll pick** **ok lucy-san **marie said _few minutes later _**lucy-san here the exceeds egg let's go back **marie said **hai **i said

~_**meanwhile at the dragon realm's palace~lucy pov**_

**hime call your team mates and go to the dining room hime** orion said **ok orion **i said **rouge sting orga min-chan and rufus come lets eat together **i shouted

**? POV(lucky pov)**

**orion did you say it to lucy **? said **yes my queen **orion said **did lucy know that im her twin or did you say it **? said **they are here my queen and no i said nothing my queen **orion said **orion we're here **lucy said **please sit down **? said **orion who is that **lucy said **lucy you don't remeber me **? said **ok i'll introduce my self im lucky hartfilia the queen of the dragon realm and more important twin sister of lucy heartfilia ? **said **NANI** they shouted **ouch my ear hurts no need to shout we already look the same except the eyes i have purple she have brown **i said **the queen why i dont remember you nee-san **lucy said ** cause...um,mm...**i said and cry **i will explain **orion said **orion you know **i said **cause you and lucky has been seperated by your father and youre father wish is to erase your memory but seems you already remember now **orion said **nee-san **lucy said while hugging lucky **lucy i like to join sabertooth ****seems the dragon are ready to fight with me** i said **ok join us lucky **sting said **you likkkkes her **rouge said **no i dont **sting said **lucy you already learn all dragon slaying magic **i said **yes nee-san **lucy said **call me lucky only no need to respect me **i said **let**** s go **they said **wait you still need to have second origin **i said **why lucky **minerva said **you will lose in the GMG if you don't learn it **i said **why do you know **lector said **usualy i have all magic so i can predict the future and the future said no i shall not revealed it gomen **i said bowing slightly **ok you may join sabertooth ****lucky** minerva said **arigatou i'll join GMG ****i'll protect you all in your fights in the last challenge don't worry i'll be the savoir of you all **i said **come lets sleep **lucy said

~**TOMMORROW~lucy pov~**

**lucy wake up wwake up **rouge said** ummm i love you rouge **lucy murmur _what wait she loves me rouge thought _**lucy i like you too** rouge whisper **ummm rouge do you mean that **asked lucy whie waking **yes lucy i love you at first sight** rouge said _they are slowly going to kiss but sting distrub_ them(**im killing you sting)** **let's go we're going to be late **sting said** hai hai stingy bee **lucy said **hai hai otosama **rouge teased **both of you your dead **sting said **sorry sting we're alive **lucy said

~meanwhile at fairy tail~

** My child this are the one's who are going to participate in the GMG erza,natsu,gray,wendy and lissanna in fairy tail b is juvia, gajeel, mirajane, laxus and mystogan(usually jellal) **master said

**im fire up **natsu said **aye sir **happy said **flame brain **gray said **wanna go stripper **natsu said **lucy im more powerful than him right** gray said **by the way talking about lucy where is she **natsu said **well lucy quit this guild **master said **WHAT WHY **they shouted ** cause you kick her out of the team, right natsu,and natsu how dare you do that to the dragon princess** master said **WHAT LUCY IS THE DRAGON PRINCESS **they shouted **lucy is not the dragon princess cause she's weak gramps **natsu said_ not even knowing that lucy is spying at them , how did master know im the princess and let's see in the GMG natsu your guild is the weakest guild i never seen__** i whisper**_

** GOMENE IM SO ON WATCH MAID SAMA AND FAIRYTAIL ALL AGAIN IM SO BORED MY BACKS EVEN ACHE UUUHHGGGHHH IM UPDATING CHAPTER 3 TOMMOROW **

**CHAPTER 3 GRAND MAGIC GAMES**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW ROLU ROLU ROLU**

**ROUGE:stop that**

**lucky:make me **

**ROUGE:DRAGON FORCE **

**lucky: LUCY HELP ROUGE IS GONNA KILL ME**

**LUCY:ROUGE IS THAT TRUE**

**ROUGE :HAI *KISSES***

**lucky:SORRY STING COME I WON'T LOSE TO THEM**

**STING :WANNA KISS ME *KISSES***

**YUKINO:UGHH MAKE OUT SESSION **

**RUFUS YUKINO LET'S KISS IM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO THEM *KISSES***

**ORGA:WHERE~ ARE~ YOU~ GU-~ BYE PRINCESS IS UPDATING TOMMOROW **


	4. GMG PART 1

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 GRAND MAGIC GAMES **

**WELL PLS IM GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER FAIRY TAIL STORY **

**IM IN OF COURSE IM GOING TO BE LUCKY LUCY'S TWIN SISTER **

**MY NEXT STORY IS THE REVENGE OF THE TWINS**

**OK LETS START LUCY DO IT**

**LUCY:HAII LUCKY DOES NOT OWN FT MASHIMA-DONO DOES **

START

**CHAPTER 3 :GMG**

**~SABERTOOTH~MINERVA POV**

**AHHH WHAT DO YOU MEAN **jiemma said **father she is the queen lucy's twin that means your child also my sister **i said **ok she will join GMG orga will be out **jiemma said **now everyone head out **i said **i will be the reserve member **i said

~WALKING TO OUR HOTEL IN CROCUS~**STING POV**

**lucy ,minerva and rufus ****go to our hotel first we will go around first **i said **ok just be careful **lucky said **ok **i said

**you really like her sting **rouge said **no way **i said *suddenly bump to fairy tail*

**look what we had here rouge **i said **lost fairies **rouge said

~MEANWHILE AT SABERTOOTH'S HOTEL~

**i'll will go look for sting and rouge stay here **lucky said **no we're going **they said **no you wil not time arc freeze ****done stay here **lucky said while running

~at sting's and rouge's ~still stings pov

**Ooo... fairies here **i said **you are dragon slayers **natsu said **no** **we are real dragon slayers **i said **what do you mean real dragon slayers **natsu said **we kill our dragon **rouge said **yeah they kill there dragon **lucky said **lucy i miss you **they said

**TIME ARC FREEZE **I chanted **gomen im not lucy im lucky **lucky said **STINGGG ROUGEEE I SAID NO FIGHTING **Lucky shouted while a demonish aura getting out of me **go to the hotel now **lucky said **no dont want **i said **sting you dont talk back to lucky or-**has been cut by the voice of lucky **how dare you to talk back to meeee DEMON FORM:activate **lucky chanted while sting and everyone else shattered **now go home or else **lucky said **AYE **they said **gmg will start lately **lucky said **sorry for trouble minna TIME ARC UNFREEZE **lucky said

~**meanwhile at sabertooth's hotel~**stings pov

**where's the others **rouge said **ummmm** lucky said **where are they lucky **rouge shouted **hey stop shouting at me rouge you know what you get from shouting at me **lucky said **there they are sitting why are they not moving **i said **usually i freeze them cause they aregonna help me find you i don't want them to help me cause you bumped to the fairies **lucky said **unfreeze them **rouge said **you emo stop ordering me around im not some maid you know TIME ARC UNFREEZE **lucky said** lucyyy ****im worried about you **rouge said _so rouge likes lucy how about sting does he like me _lucky thought _lucky rouge he has lucy i wonder lucky likes me _i thought

~sky labirinth~lucky's pov

**hold on tight DRAGON MAGIC TELEPORTATION FINISH LANE **i said and chant

**wow the first team is sabertooth**

**timeskip(sorry im lazy typing)**

**OK THE RESULT IS**

**8TH:QUATRO CERBERUS-bachuss,war cry,yaeger,rocker and nobarly**

**7th:LAMIA SCALE:lyon,cheria,jura,the doggie and the thick eyebrows (gomene i dont know them)**

**6TH:FAIRYTAIL B:mira,juvia,mystogan,laxus and the black steel gajeel**

**5TH-is BLUE PEGASUS-ichiya,bunny,eve,ren and hibiki**

**4TH is RAVEN TAIL-flare,obra,kurohebi,nullpuding and alexei**

**3RD the all female guild MERMAID HEEL-kagura,arania,beth,risley and millianna**

**2ND - ****FAIRY TAIL-natsu ,erza,gray,wendy and lissanna**

**1ST-****SA****BERTOOTH-sting,**** Lucky****,rouge,rufus and Lucy**

**the first challenge in the arena is hidden all participates pls step forward** pumpkin said

**gray listen to my telepathy you will win raven tail nullpuding will always target you so be alert** i said in he telepathy** ok you will go in some ruins with many clones now attack a member 1 point**

**if you attack a clone -1 ok ready set go **pumpkin said

`~few minutes later~

1st sabertooth 2nd fairy tail 3rd mermaid heel 4th blue pegasus and so on

next_th_ battle

fairy tail vs raven tail

lissanna vs lucy

step forward

BEGIN FIGHT

**lissanna defeat the weaking **natsu said **yes natsu i'll defeat this weak slut** lissanna said **goo lissanna **fairy tail shouted _what is this incredible magic radiating _mavis thought **third do you **mavis said **yes first she is the princess after all i hate to say she can learn all dragon slaying magic only but we mostly feared lucky shes the heir of the throne **makarov said **weak weak weak lucy's weak slut damsel in distress **fairy tail said

**lucys pov**

_weak weak weak lucy's weak slut damsel in distress_ this words keep evolving around my mind

**that's**_ why i've been kick out by team_ _natsu_ i said **you'll regret calling me weak call me weak once more you're dead **i said **weakkkkkk **lissana said **ok that's it TIME ARC FREEZE ****you're dead fire dragon roar wind dragon roar metal dragon roar ice dragon roar water dragon roar earth dragon roar time dragon roar space dragon roar celestrial dragon roar and last shot**

**SURVEY HEAVEN OPEN HEAVEN **

**RADIANCE OF THE COUNTLESS STARS**

**TETRABIBLOS, IM THE RULER OF THE STARS**

**88 STARS OF HEAVEN**

**SHINE**

**URANO METEORIA**

**LUCKYS POV**

**lissanna **fairytail shouted **you weakling fight me than fight lissanna **natsu said with his body engulf with flames

**lucyyy **gray said while readying his ice make **sabertooth **erza said while equiping **we protected lucy (heres the position rouge in front of lucy rufus in front of rouge and sting and i infront of them )**

**hey fairies OOoo i shouldn't called you that i mean hey weaklings deactivate you're power or else **i said

**like we are scared of you you are the weakling bitch **natsu and gray shouted **you know two hints to survive lucky dont underestimate her and finally dont back talk to her cau- **sting been cut of cause lucky is already mad

**daughter stop **jiemma said **hai papa **lucky said **lets go back to the hotel ne neesan **lucy said **lets go **i said

they leave and leaving the fairies dumbfolded 

`makarovs pov

** -SAN **FAIRY TAIL SHOUTED **lucy and that lucky will pay **erza,natsu and gray said **dont **i said **why master **erza said **they hurt lis(natsu beginning to call lissanna lis) **natsu said **dont i say dont they will get revenge if you hurt the twins **i said **makarov-san i said dont tell **lucky said **gomene my queen **i said **its ok just dont call me queen just lucky **lucky said **bye **i said **bye **lucky flew back in sabertooth

~meanwhile at sabertooth~luckys pov

**where's lucky **sting shouted **stop worrying about my twin you likkkes her dont you **lucy said **no i dont **sting said while blushing beet red **you likkke her **star said

(star is luckys exceed,marie is lucy's lector sting frosch rouge ok)

** ok ok i like her **sting said **you l-like me **i said **l-lucky y-yes i love you **sting said **i love you too sting **lucky said

.

.

.

.

.

.THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**gihihi**

**END OF GMG PART 1**

**TOMMOROW GMGPART 2**

**stiNG:NICE JOB CUTIE**

**LUCKY:S-STOP IT**

**STING:LOVE **

**LUCKY:I DESPISE YOU**

**STING:OUCH**

**LUCKY:I HATE YOU**

**NATSU:HOW BOUT ME**

**LUCKY:I LOVE YOU**

**NATSU:YES**

**LUCKY:AS A FRIEND IM NOT FINISH YET**

**ROUGE : ME **

**LUCKY:YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND**

**LUCY: STOP FLIRTING WITH BY BF**

**LUCKY: STOP USING THE SURNAME HEARTFILIA EVEN YOU ARE MY ADOPTED SISTER**

**ERZA: DO ISEE FIGHTING*DEMONISH GLARE***

**ALL: AYE WE'RE FRIENDS**

**ERZA :GOMENE FOR ALL OF THAT LUCKY DOES NOT OWN FT MASHIMA DOES**

**ALL:*FIGHTS***

**ERZA :MORE FIGHTING?**

**ALL: NO WE'RE PLAYING**

**ERZA: OK NO FIGHTING OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE**

**ALL:AYE AYE **

**ERZA : LUCKY WILL UPDATE TOMMOROW OK SEE YOU I WANT TO SEE ME FIGHTING**

**ERZA:BYE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW LIKE AND REVIEW :) OR :( I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE **

**LUCKY: DON'T SCARE THEM GOMENE FOR THIS **

**STING:*KISSES*DEEPNING THE KISS USING TONGUE**

**LUCKY:UMMM**

**ERZA :*BLUSHES***

**SEE YOU SOON BYE**

**THIS CHAP IS MORE ABOUT FAIRY NEXT MORE ABOUT TIGERS**


	5. LUCKYS SABER TURN TO LUCKYS FAIRY

welcome to chapter 4

**lucky:lucy do the disclaimer **

**lucy:hai lucky does not own fairy tail or its character**

**star:mashima does nya~**

**lucky: ok to the story**

**LAST CHAPTER**

_**papa nee-SAN **__FAIRY TAIL SHOUTED __**lucy and that lucky will pay **__erza,natsu and gray said __**dont **__i said __**why master **__erza said __**they hurt lis(natsu beginning to call lissanna lis) **__natsu said __**dont i say dont they will get revenge if you hurt the twins **__i said __**makarov-san i said dont tell **__lucky said __**gomene my queen **__i said __**its ok just dont call me queen just lucky **__lucky said __**bye **__i said __**bye **__lucky flew back in sabertooth_

_~meanwhile at sabertooth~luckys pov_

_**where's lucky **__sting shouted __**stop worrying about my twin you likkkes her dont you **__lucy said __**no i dont **__sting said while blushing beet red __**you likkke her **__star said_

_(star is luckys exceed,marie is lucy's lector sting frosch rouge ok)_

_**ok ok i like her **__sting said __**you l-like me **__i said __**l-lucky y-yes i love you **__sting said __**i love you too sting **__lucky said_

**CHAPTER 4:CHARIOT AND NAVAL BATTLE**

**~Sabertooth`~**

**let's we will be the most powerful guild **they said

~**Fairytail~**

**we'll aim for the top **they said

~**Blue pegasus~**

**men what a parfum lets win this year meeenn** ichiya said **haii **trimens said

**~Mermaid Heel~**

**jellal why fairytail hiding you** kagura said **lets win **millianna said

**~lamia Scale~**

**we won't lose to sabers again** they said

**~Quatro cerbuses?~**

**WILDDD FOOUURR** THEY SHOUTED

**good morning minna this day will be the chariot and naval battle tommorrow is the tag battle between guilds **the pumpkin said

**ok chariot is a racing on a moving venicle **

**1st -10**

**2nd-8**

**3rd-6**

**4th-4**

**5th-3**

**6th-2**

**7th-1**

**8th-0**

**now pick one participant will join our race **mato said(mato is the pumpkin ok)

**SABER-STING**

**FAIRY-NATSU**

**MERMAID-RISLEY**

**PEGASUS-ICHIYA**

**LAMIA-CHERIA**

**QUATRO-BACCHUS**

**RAVEN-KUROHEBI**

**FAIRY B-GAJEEL**

**LETS START **mato said

**stinggg good luck *"wink* **lucky said ***blushes*ok **sting said

**natsu good luck **lis said **ok lis **natsu said

**goood luck gajeel **levy cheered **ok shrimp **gajeel said

**READY GET SET GO **MATO SHOUTED

they run bacchus and kurohebi is fghting for the lead and whats this the three dragon slayer is stuck at the beginning oomg will sabers lose agaist the fairy impossible

**luckys pov**

**go sting you can defeat those fairy **i said **oh no yeah this is a bad idea** lucy said **how pathetic nya~ **star said **we all laugh **

**stings pov**

**hey why are you fighting so hard** i said **cause cause fairy tail wait for 7 year for 7 years they had been bullied by many other guilds called them weak thats why we wont lose even we have motion sickness **natsu said all fairy tail members cried and was touch by natsu

**THIS IS FOR FAIRYTAIL** natsu and gajeel shouted

luckys pov

**that we're the guild i belong fairytail comrades nakama i've been watching them on tenroujima **

**i sent acnologia there to see how their bonds begin and yet they survived my most powerful dragon's roar with their bonds there's nothing impossible through them** **ill join fairy tail and quit sabertooth now i'll erase my insignia myself **i whisperwhile erasing my insignia

~meanwhile at sting ~ stings pov

**comrades puny fairies ill get you next time **sting said

~meanwhile at lucky's~

**gate of the maiden i open thee virgo **i said **yes hime~ time for punishment **virgo said** no i want you to pack my things **i said **hai hime where are you going hime **virgo asked **to my true home fairy tail **i said while leaving a letter

**done hime time for punishment **virgo said **thank you and no punishment you can go back now **i said to virgo poof virgo's gone

**bye sabertooth DRAGON TELEPort TO FAIRY TAIL ** i chanted

~meanwhile at fairy tail~erza pov

**we are partying again evy is talking to gajeel and patherlily **

**cana is drinking booze **

**gray and natsu fighting w-wait did i say fighting(yes you say that erza)**

**gray and natsu do i see fighting? **i asked releasing demonic aura

**n-no e-erza w-we a-are f-friends **gray said

**AYE **natsu said

_and someone appeared infront of me_

**oooo so this is fairy tail i want to join and participate gmg **lucky said

**y-you're a-a sa- **i said had been cut of by natsu

**SABERTOOTH **natsu shout and punch her and she didn't fight back my eyes grew

**natsu sit **i said **but erza she- **natsu said been cut off by erza **no buts **i said **its ok i dont mind getting hurt you are only protecting you're comrade** lucky said they all looked at me with wide eyes

**c-comrades huh we dont had that bond in sabertooth in sabertooth one lose you are expel but i hate that no nakama i've been seeing this guild i was the one who called acnologia youre bonds you can overcome anything ok natsu you can kill me for hurting you from trapping you on tenroujima gomenasai** lucky said while crying

**natsu's pov**

** ok natsu you can kill me for hurting you from trapping you on tenroujima gomenasai **lucky said while crying

**you you you sent acnologia to tenroujima **i shouted **you despise me right ill give you the right to kill me igneel's son natsu dragneel **i said with force smile **you **natsu said engulf with flames **stop TIME ARC FREEZE **lucy said **why are you here lucy **lucky said

**luckys pov**

**stop TIME ARC FREEZE **lucy said** lucky why did you leave us **sting said **why are you here **i said **we read youre letter**

**~FLASHBACK~lucys pov**

**lucky where are you **i said **stingggg shes not here **i said **sting ? **i said **she left a letter **sting said

**_dear sabertooth_**

**_ i erase my sabertooth insignia cause i wanted to join fairy tail and participate the gmg as a fairy tail wizard i see their bonds comrades and nakama but in sabertooth there no bond between comrades and nakama i decided to join fairy tail gomene lucy sting rouge _**

**_your beloved_**

**_ lucky_**

**_dear lucy _**

**_ bring your best ill be a fairy tail mage dont follow me ok_**

**_i love you ill never forget you_**

**_love your twin sister_**

**_ lucky_**

**_dear sting bee_**

**_ bring your best ill challenging you a battle in gmg be ready_**

**_love _**

**_lucky_**

**_dear star _**

**_ pls go to fairy tail and join ok_**

**_love lucky_**

**_~end of flashback~_**

******LUCKY'S POV**

**stop lucy time arc unfreeze **i chanted **give me star **i said **no go back to sabertooth **lucy said **never ill get star from you magic teleporter star my exceed come to me **i chant and star was here

**stay away from me sabertooth **i said

**bye nee-san **lucy said while crying

**master i want to join **i said **ok **master said **mira the stamp **master said **where lucky? **mira asked **left shoulder rainbow pls **i said **ok **mira **ok the next battle is naval battle the participant is lucky and juvia **makarov said **juvia pls dont get near lucy in naval battle pls **i said **why is there a problem **erza asked **yes here watch future watch active **i chant **_they watch what happend to juvi_**_**a**_ **ok juvia will be at your side **juvia said **lets go **i said

**OK NOW NAVAL BATTLE**

**BATTLE IN THE WATER**

**FAIRY-LUCKY **

**FAIRYB-JUVIA**

**SABER-LUCY**

**MERMAID-RISLEY**

**LAMIA-CHERIA**

**QUATRO -ROCKER**

**PEGASUS-JENNY**

**OK FIGHT BEGIN**

**dont underestimate the chubby **risley said **juvia like plan go hide **

**SPECIAL SUMMON:8888 SPIRITS I OPEN THEE WIPE THEM OUT PLS**

they nodded

**how do you get my spirits **lucy said

**sorry to tell you im the real owner of you spirits**

i said

**byebye **i said **they had been wipe all**

**1st fairy tail**

**2nd fairy tail b**

**3rd mermaid heel**

**4th sabertooth**

**5th lamia scale**

**6th pegasus**

**7th quatro**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMENE ITS THEIR PHOPECY GOMENE I HOPE DONT REVIEW BAD REVIEW AND NEGATIVE ILL BE SAD IM ONLY A BEGINNER**

**SORRY I HATE SABERTOOTH THAT MUCH IF ILL FINISH THIS STORY ILL MAKE A STORY **

**ABOUT SABERTOOTH AND LUCY**

**PLS VOTE LAST VOTE LUCY X STING OR LUCY X ROUGE**

**PLS VOTE FIRST VOTE LUCKY X GRAY OR LUCKY X NATSU**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**I HAVE CLAASSES CANT UPDATE BYEBYE**

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE **


End file.
